Retrouvaille
by PetitPandad'Amour
Summary: Oliver demande de l'aide à une personne de confiance de l'aider à reconquérir Felicty. Sauf qu'il apprendra des choses dont il n'était nullement au courant depuis son retour.
1. 00 - Petites précisions

**Petites précisions**

Oliver n'est pas Arrow. Il n'y a donc pas de repère et pas de super-méchant.

Laurel et Tommy ne sont pas morts. Ils sont toujours ensemble et sur le point de sa marier.

Théa et John n'ont pas quitté l'équipe et sont toujours à Star City.

Oliver et Elina **ne sont que** des meilleurs amis, rien de plus. Ils sont proches, mais se considèrent comme des frères et sœurs.

Quand Théa a quitté Starling City, il y a deux ans, elle s'est réfugiée chez Elina, c'est pour cela qu'elle est au courant pour la situation d'Elina.

Elina est fiancée et à un fils, dont tout le monde à part Théa et le fiancé d'Elina est au courant de l'existence.


	2. 01 - Partie Une

Retrouvaille

 _ **PDV Omniscient**_

 **En se levant ce matin-là, Oliver Queen, P-DG de Queen Consolidated depuis quatre ans maintenant, ne se doutait pas que sa vie allait changée.**

 **Mais revenons sur ces quatre dernières années ! Après son retour de l'île, où il avait survécu pendant cinq ans, il a eu le droit à quelques mois de repos avant de prendre la tête de l'entreprise familial. Il était secondé de sa mère Moira et de son beau-père, Walter Steele.**

 **Côté amour, alors qu'il pensait se remettre avec Laurel Lance, il avait vite changé d'avis en la voyant filé le parfait amour avec Tommy Merlin, son meilleur ami. Après cela, au fil du temps, il était tombé amoureux de Felicity Smoak, directrice du département informatique de Queen Consolidated. Au cours de leur relation, elle était devenue l'assistante personnelle d'Oliver, sous un caprice de ce dernier.**

 **Après leur rupture, elle est retournée à son ancien poste, pour le croiser le moins possible, tandis qu'Oliver se noyait dans son travail. La raison de leur rupture ? Oliver a caché à Felicity qu'il avait un fils, bien qu'il ne l'est apprit que quelques mois auparavant, et Felicity avait rompu, disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec un homme qui lui ment. Mais il avait un plan, qu'il n'allait pas tarder à mettre en marche, dès que la personne sera arrivé en ville.**

 **Soufflant en passant ses mains sur son visage, Oliver se leva de son lit et alla dans la salle de bain atténuante à sa chambre. Il en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, une serviette noué autour des ses hanches, puis alla dans son dressing, d'où il ressortit vêtu d'un costume gris clair, une chemise blanche et une cravate bleu nuit.**

 **Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit dans la salle à manger, où sa mère, son beau-père et sa sœur se trouvaient, installés autour du petit déjeuner.**

« - Bonjour, les salua-t-il en s'installant aux côtés de Théa.  
\- Bonjour mon chéri, bien dormi ? Lui demanda Moira en lui souriant.  
\- Comme un loir, répondit Oliver en lui rendant son sourire. Je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous important ce matin, ajouta-t-il en buvant son café d'une traite. »

 **Il n'attendit aucune réponse de sa mère qu'il se leva de sa chaise. Il embrassa sa sœur sur la joue, allant certainement revoir sa mère dans la journée, puis il sortit du manoir, montant dans la berling garé devant les marches du perron.**

« - Bonjour Oliver, le salua son chauffeur et garde du corps, John.  
\- Bonjour John, le salua Oliver en s'attachant. Au bureau s'il te plaît. »

 **John acquiesça en silence puis se mit en route. Pendant tout le trajet, Oliver resta silencieux et regarda à travers la fenêtre. Intérieurement, il espérait que le plan qu'il avait confectionné allait marcher.**

« - On est arrivé, dit John, sortant Oliver de ses pensées.  
\- Merci John, sourit Oliver en se détachant. Pas la peine de venir ce midi, je mangerai au bureau.»

 **John acquiesça, à nouveau, silencieusement et Oliver sortit de la voiture, claquant la porte derrière lui. Rapidement, il entra dans le bâtiment de Queen Consolidated et monta dans l'ascenseur, appuyant sur le bouton de son étage.**

 **Quand il sortit de l'appareil, il soupira en voyant que la personne avec qui il avait rendez-vous, se trouvait déjà assise dans le canapé de son bureau. Il souffla un grand coup, comme pour se donner du courage, puis il entra dans son bureau.**

« - Pour une fois dans ta vie, tu ne pouvais pas être en retard, railla Oliver en refermant la porte en verre derrière lui. »

 **La dit personne se retourna et adressa un grand sourire à Oliver. Ce dernier le lui rendit et vint la serrer dans ses bras. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.**

« - Tu m'as manqué Elina, lui avoua Oliver en se détachant d'elle.  
\- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, lui sourit Elina, en gardant son sourire. »

 **Elina Adams, seule héritière de l'empire Adams créé par son grand-père, et aussi la meilleure amie d'Oliver depuis l'enfance. A la mort de ses parents, Elina avait été accueilli par les Queen mais un an avant le retour d'Oliver, elle avait fui Starling City pour New-York. Elle retournait deux fois par mois à Central City pour les affaires, ville où elle a rencontré son fiancé. A son retour de l'île, ils avaient reprit contact mais Elina refusait de revenir à Starling City, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**

« - Tu as passé un bon voyage ? Lui demanda Oliver alors que les deux amis s'asseyaient sur le canapé.  
-Plutôt oui, Marc est un bon conducteur, répondit Elina avec un sourire. Alors, qu'as-tu à me raconter de beau ? »

 **Oliver se lança alors dans un récit de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ sur le Gambit. Avec Elina, Oliver avait la facilité de déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et surtout il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il la connaissait depuis l'enfance.**

« - Donc tu as un fils ? Fit Elina, les yeux écarquillé de surprise.  
\- Dans tout ce que je t'ai raconté, c'est tout ce que tu as retenu ? S'amusa Oliver, avec un sourire en coin. Puis je ne le vois pas beaucoup tu sais, il vit principalement avec sa mère.  
\- Samantha, grinça Elina des dents. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment d'elle.  
\- C'état juste une nuit, comme pour beaucoup d'autres, soupira Oliver. Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'aide par rapport à cela, même si j'en aurais besoin, mais par rapport à autre chose, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa meilleure amie.  
\- Par rapport à Felicity Smoak ? Le devança Elina avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Théa m'a mit au parfum le mois dernier, ajouta-t-elle devant sa question silencieuse.  
\- Oui, c'est par rapport à Felicity, grogna Oliver. J'ai besoin de toi …  
\- … pour t'aider à la reconquérir ? Devina Elina en souriant. Je t'aiderai volontiers mais je dois d'abord avoir la permission de mon fiancé.  
\- S'il y a bien une chose qui ne m'a pas manqué, c'est ta persévérance, murmura-t-il. Tu es fiancée ? S'exclama avec surprise Oliver en se rendant compte de ses propos.  
\- Oui et tu n'auras qu'à venir à la maison ce soir pour que l'on mette un plan en place, l'invita Elina, invitation qu'Oliver accepta d'un signe de tête. Je dois y aller, j'ai RDV avec le conseil d'administration de "Adams&Co" pour savoir si je peux reprendre mon poste de P-DG, ajouta-t-elle en se levant du canapé, imitée par Oliver. »

 **Elle remit son manteau et Oliver la serra dans ses bras, trop heureux de la retrouver après tant années. Au moment où ils se séparèrent, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Felicity, qui resta figer devant cette scène.**

« - On se voit ce soir, fit Elina en attrapant son sac. »

 **Elle embrassa Oliver sur la joue puis sortit du bureau, laissant les deux ex seuls. Felicity referma la porte derrière Elina puis se positionna en face d'Oliver, tout en gardant une bonne distance entre eux.**

« - Qui était-ce ? Demanda Felicity, l'air de rien.  
\- Une amie, répondit évasivement Oliver. Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
\- Oui j'ai besoin que tu me signes ce dossier, dit Felicity en lui tendant le dossier qu'elle tenait dans les mains. »

 **Oliver le prit et, prenant un stylo sur son bureau, signa le dossier avant de le rendre à Felicity. Cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire en guise de remerciement puis quitta le bureau de son ex-petit-ami au pas de course. Ce dernier sortit son portable de la poche antérieure de sa veste de costume puis tapa un message.**

 _« Pour : Elina  
_ _Elle est déjà jalouse alors qu'elle ne te connait pas. Cela s'annonce facile. »_

 **Il l'envoya et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.**

 _« De : Elina  
_ _Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt. 19h chez moi ce soir. »_

 **Oliver ne répondit pas, sachant que cela était inutile puis se mit au travail, tout en essayant de savoir avec qui sa meilleure amie allait se marier.**


	3. 02 - Partie Deux

_**PDV Oliver**_

 **Le soir arriva bien vite et je quittai mon bureau, éteignant mon ordinateur ainsi que la lumière su mon passage. N'ayant pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur, qui devait certainement être remplis de monde vu que s'était la débauche, je pris les escaliers. J'arrivai bien vite, du moins autant que me le permettait le nombre incalculable de marches.**

 **Je sortis du bâtiment et montai dans la berling, dans laquelle John m'attendait assis derrière le volant. Je m'attachai et regardai mon ami, attendant qu'il se mette en route.**

« - Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai un dîner très important ce soir.  
\- Avec une blonde aux manières de princesse ? Me reprocha-t-il en s'engageant enfin sur la route. »

 **Je compris bien vite à qu'il faisait allusion et soupirai en sachant que Felicity l'avait appelé après sa bref rencontre avec Elina. J'espérai seulement qu'elle n'avait appelé personne d'autre.**

« - Je t'expliquerai tout demain, l'informai-je en passant une main dans mes courts cheveux. »

 **Je ne lui laissai pas le temps que je descendis de la voiture puis rentrai dans le manoir. Je montai directement dans ma chambre et parti prendre une douche rapide. Après m'être j'enfilai un boxer blanc puis m'habillai d'un jean noir et d'une chemise bleu marine. Je me chaussai puis redescendis dans le hall du manoir au pas de course, tout en enfilant ma veste en cuir.**

« - Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller à cette heure ? Me demanda ma mère tandis que j'attrapai les clés de ma voiture.  
\- J'ai un dîner important, répondis-je en lui faisant face.  
\- Avec Elina ? Supposa ma sœur en nous rejoignant. »

 **Je la regardai les yeux écarquillé puis me souvins que Théa et Elina étaient comme des sœurs, se confiant l'une à l'autre. Alors il était évident qu'Elina avait prévenu Théa de son retour à Starling.**

« - Effectivement, je dois dîner chez Elina, acquiesçai-je avec un sourire en coin. Et je ferai mieux d'y aller avant d'être vraiment en retard. »

 **Sans leur laisser le temps de me répondre, je les embrassai sur la joue et quittai le manoir pour regagner le manoir. Je montai dans ma voiture, une Mercedes blanche coupé cabriolet et quittai l'allé de mon manoir, direction celui d'Elina.**

 **J'y arrivai au bout de dix minutes et remontai l'allée, puis finis par me garer devant sa porte d'entrée. J'éteignis le moteur de ma voiture et sortis de l'habitacle, refermant la porte derrière moi. Je m'approchai de la porte et au même moment où j'allai cogner contre, cette dernière s'ouvrit.**

« - Oliver, tu as failli être en retard, sourit ma meilleure amie. Je t'en pris, entre. »

 **Je souris en retour puis rentrer à l'intérieur du manoir, où je n'avais plus mis les pieds depuis la mort des parents d'Elina. Je regardai ma meilleure amie de haut en bas et vis qu'elle était habillée, comme ce matin, d'un pantalon bordeaux, une chemise blanche et une paire de bottine ave des talons, qui à vue d'œil devait mesurer 8/9 cm. Simple mais classe, comme à son habitude.**

« - On va passer dans le salon si cela ne te dérange pas, dit Elina, me sortant de ma contemplation.  
\- Je te suis, acquiesçai-je. Où est ton fiancé ?  
\- Dans le salon. Je pense que cela te fera un choc quand tu seras qui c'est, insinua-t-elle. »

 **Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de deviner qui cela peut être, et quand je vis le fiancé en question, je m'assis sur le fauteuil le plus proche de moi pour me remettre du choque.**

« - Barry ? Questionnai-je, en les regardant tour à tour. »

 **Barry Allen, le scientifique de Central City qui avait dragué Felicity il y a deux ans, quand on nous avait volé une machine dans l'un de nos entrepôts, était le fiancé d'Elina. Je continuai de les regardai tour à tour en essayant de comprendre pourquoi deux personnes aussi différentes l'une que l'autre pouvait être ensemble.**

« - Pas besoin de faire les présentations, rigola Elina. Et si on discutait de tout ça à table ? »

 **J'acquiesçai, Barry m'imitant et on alla tous les trois dans la salle à manger atténuante au salon. Elina prit place en bout de table tandis que Barry s'installait à sa gauche et moi à droite. Le début du repas se passa dans le silence, moi préparant mes questions intérieurement.**

« - Pose tes questions, tu en meurs d'envie, fit Elina en posant ses couverts sur la table.  
\- Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? Demandai-je sans préambule, en posant mes couverts à mon tour.  
\- Depuis deux ans, répondit Barry en nous imitant. J'ai rencontré Elina une semaine après être venu ici. On s'est fiancé il y trois mois maintenant.  
\- Qui d'autre est au courant de vos fiançailles ? Le questionnai-je.  
\- Seulement toi, répondit Elina, que je regardai. On ne veut pas que cela s'ébruite pour le moment. »

 **J'allai ajouter quelque chose quand j'entendis des petits pas se précipitaient vers la pièce où nous nous trouvions. Un petit bonhomme, âgé de 5 ans tout au plus, arriva encourant dans la salle à manger, une domestique derrière lui, et sauta dans les bras d'Elina, qui le réceptionna avec justesse.**

« - Je suis désolé Miss Adams, s'excusa la domestique, mais le petit Ethan voulait vous voir.  
\- Ce n'est rien Maria, sourit Elina en serrant le petit Ethan contre elle, je vais m'en occuper. Vous pouvez vaquer à d'autres occupations. »

 **Maria hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Elina posa son set de table plus loin et assis le petit Ethan sur le bord de la table. Elle lui releva la tête et je fus frapper par leur ressemblance. Mais pas seulement, il ressemblait aussi à Tommy.**

 **Je savais qu'Elina et Tommy étaient sortis ensemble pendant ma soi-disant mort mais mon meilleur ami ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait un enfant, ni ne m'avait expliqué avec détail les raisons de leur rupture. A moins que c'était pour cela qu'Elina avait fuit Starling sans rien dire à personne.**

« - Je répondrai à tes questions quand il sera couché, dit-elle en voyant mon regard interrogateur. Quant à toi bonhomme, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je voulais voir tonton Ollie moi aussi, bouda Ethan en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Moi c'est Ethan, ajouta-t-il en me regardant.  
\- Enchanté Ethan, souris-je sans m'en empêcher. Moi c'est Oliver, mais tu peux m'oublier Ollie.  
\- Je sais, maman parle beaucoup de toi, soupira le petit. Papa Barry, tu m'emmène au dodo ? »

 **Barry hocha la tête et, se levant de sa chaise, il attrapa dans ses bras Ethan et ils sortirent de la salle à manger, me laissant en tête à tête avec ma meilleure amie. Sans un mot, elle se leva et regagna le salon, moi à sa suite. Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil et je m'assis sur le canapé, pour être en face d'elle.**

« - Ethan est ton fils et celui de Tommy n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je, sans prendre de gant.  
\- Oui, mais Tommy n'est pas au courant. Quand j'ai apprit que j'étais enceinte, Tommy me trompait avec Laurel, alors pour le bien de mon enfant, j'ai fui Starling pour New-York, m'expliqua-t-elle en jouant avec ses mains. Si on préfère garder nos fiançailles secrète avec Barry, c'est parce que tant que Tommy aura encore des droits parentaux sur Ethan, Barry ne peut pas l'adopter.  
\- Pourquoi je ne suis au courant que maintenant ? La questionnai-je.  
\- Parce que Tommy est ton meilleur ami malgré tout, dit-elle. Assez parler de moi et parlons plutôt du plan pour que tu puisses reconquérir Felicity, ajouta-t-elle en me souriant. »

 **Barry arriva au même moment et s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Elina. Cette dernière prit sa main sans la sienne et la serra.**

« - On en a discuté toute la journée et on en est venu à la même conclusion, dit Elina en me regardant. Le meilleur plan pour que tu puisses la reconquérir est de la rendre jalouse, en sortant avec une autre fille.  
\- Mais qui ? L'interrogeai-je en arquant un sourcil. Je te ferai dire que la moitié de la population féminine de Starling a déjà couché avec moi alors aucunes d'entre elles ne voudra m'aider à reconquérir la femme que j'aime.  
\- C'est pour cela que c'est Elina qui se fera passer pour ta petite-amie, intervint Barry en me regardant aussi. Felicity l'a déjà vu dans ton bureau ce matin et le reste de tes amis la connaissent déjà. Vous êtes proches et si on ne vous connaissez pas, on pourrit croire que vous êtes en couple.  
\- Mais cela ne te dérangera pas ? Lui demandai-je, en le regardant à mon tour.  
\- Pas du tout. Je dois retourner à Central City pour une durée indéterminée et je serai rassurer de savoir ma fiancée ainsi que nos enfants avec toi plutôt que seule, me répondit-il en serrant Elina contre lui.  
\- Vos enfants ? Dis-je avec surprise.  
\- Je suis enceinte Oliver, de quatre mois, m'apprit ma meilleure amie. Alors tu acceptes d'être mon faux petit-ami ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui, acceptai-je en me levant. »

 **Elle se leva à son tour et je la serrai dans mes bras, la félicitant pour son prochain mariage et la future naissance du bébé. Je me détachai d'elle et serrait Barry dans une étreinte masculine, le félicitant à son tour.**

« - Les prochains jours s'annoncent mouvementés, dit Elina avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. »

 **Effectivement, ce matin en me réveillant, je ne pensais pas que ma vie allait être chamboulée.  
**


	4. 03 - Partie Trois

_**PDV Oliver**_

 **Deux jours étaient passés depuis que j'avais dîné chez Elina, et aujourd'hui, étant samedi, allait avoir lieu la première phase du plan : la présentation aux autres. Sauf qu'à part Felicity et John, les autres savaient très bien qui était Elina, alors j'espérai de tout cœur qu'ils croient que nous étions vraiment un couple. Il n'y avait que ma mère et Théa qui étaient au courant de la vérité.**

 **Je n'avais eu des nouvelles d'Elina qu'au téléphone, vu qu'Ethan était malade, elle ne voulait pas le quitter des yeux. Nous avions convenu qu'elle me rejoindrait au Big Belly Burger, à notre table habituelle, où je l'attendais en compagnie des autres. Et comme d'habitude, elle était en retard.**

« - Alors qui est cette fameuse personne qu'on attend depuis une dizaine de minutes ? Me demanda Tommy en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.  
\- Une ancienne amie, répondis-je évasivement en ne quittant pas des yeux la porte d'entrée.  
\- Une blonde aux manières de princesse tu veux dire, rétorqua Felicity l'air de rien. »

 **J'allais pour répliquer mais Elina entra dans le restaurant au même. Vêtue d'un simple jean noir et d'un pull à capuche blanche, que je supposai appartenir à Barry vu qu'il lui était trop grand et qu'il caché à merveille son petit ventre, elle se dirigea vers nous.**

 **Je me levai de ma chaise, avec un grand sourire qu'elle me rendit, et la serrai dans mes bras.**

« - Tu es prêt ? Me demanda-t-elle à l'oreille. »

 **Je resserrai mon emprise sur elle pour seule réponse et on se détacha l'une de l'autre, mais je gardai mon bras sur ses épaules. Elina sourit grandement en voyant les mines déconfites de Laurel et Tommy et je retins tant bien que mal un rire.**

« - Elina, je te présente Felicity, mon ex-petite-amie et John, mon chauffeur et garde du corps, les présentai-je.  
\- Enchanté, sourit Elina en les regardant. Je suis Elina Adams, la petite-amie d'Oliver.  
\- Quoi ? S'écria Tommy, attirant les regards de tout le restaurant. »

 **Je sentis Elina se tendre à mes côtés, et rapidement nous fûmes rejoints par Marc, qui se positionna devant Elina, faisant blanchir Tommy. Et oui, Elina avait un garde du corps qui ressemblait à une armoire à glace depuis de nombreuses années maintenant.**

« - Un problème M. Merlyn ? Fit Marc avec une voix doucereuse.  
\- Aucun Marc, nia rapidement Tommy.  
\- Retourne t'asseoir Marc, je vais gérer, intervint Elina gentiment en posant sa main sur le bras de son garde du corps. »

 **Marc recula, non sans fusiller Tommy du regard puis alla s'asseoir à une table pas loin de la notre. Je tirai la chaise à Elina, qui s'assit après m'avoir embrassé la joue, et je m'assis à mon tour à ses côtés.**

« - Sortir avec mon ex, sérieusement Oliver ? M'injuria Tommy en baissant la voix.  
\- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais non ? Sortir avec l'ex d'Oliver, répliqua Elina avec froideur.  
\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda John en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Tommy m'a trompé avec Laurel, répondit Elina en ne quittant pas son ex du regard.  
\- Et si on passait à table ? Proposai-je en voyant nos verres arrivaient. J'ai pris commande pour toi, ajoutai-je en regardant ma meilleure amie.  
\- Merci chéri, sourit-elle en m'embrassant la joue. »

 _ **PDV Omniscient**_

 **Une serveuse posa un plateau rempli de verre sur la table d'Oliver et compagnie, puis chacun attrapa son verre. Oliver posa celui d'Elina devant elle, qui lui sourit avant de boire une gorgée de son thé glacé.**

 **Felicity regardait l'échange avec jalousie. Jamais Oliver ne s'était comportait ainsi avec elle pendant leur relation. Celle qu'il entretenait avec Elina semblait bien plus forte que la leur et cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle allait tout faire pour récupérer son Oliver.**

« - En sinon, que faîtes-vous dans la vie ? Lui demanda John.  
\- Elle doit sûrement dilapider l'argent de ses parents, qui lui cède tout, ricana Felicity. »

 **Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et le rire de Felicity mourut dans sa gorge quand elle vit le regard glacial d'Elina qui lui était adressée.**

« - Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, d'où j'ai survécu, quand je n'avais seulement 8 ans, répliqua froidement Elina en ne quittant pas la blonde des yeux. Mais j'ai repris la tête de l'entreprise familiale "Adams&Co" il y a deux jours, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de John.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'es revenues que maintenant ? Demanda Laurel, sa fureur à peine contenue.  
\- Parce qu'Oliver me l'a demandé et aussi parce que j'au des démarches administrative à faire, ajouta-t-elle en regardant rapidement Tommy. »

 **Tommy alla pour intervenir, quand Marc se dirigea vers leur table, téléphone à la main et une mine inquiète sur le visage.**

« - Désolé de vous déranger Miss Adams, mais le petit Ethan vous réclame, chuchota Marc à l'oreille de sa patronne.  
\- Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller, s'excusa Elina en se levant. Je laisse le soin à Oliver de tout vous expliquez, ajouta-t-elle. »

 **Sans laisser le temps à Oliver de lui répondre, elle l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres et elle sortit du restaurant, Marc sur ses talons. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de sa vue, Oliver tourna le regard vers ses amis, mais il croisa les yeux de Felicity. Il fut chamboulé par ce qu'il y vu et reprit rapidement ses esprits.**

« - Comment tu t'es retrouvé à sortir avec Elina ? Lui demanda Tommy, en contenant sa colère.  
\- Elle m'a contacté quand elle a sue que j'étais revenu et on s'est vu, plusieurs fois par mois. On ne sort vraiment ensemble que depuis seulement trois mois, expliqua Oliver, en haussant les épaules.  
\- Vous êtes proche pour un couple de seulement trois mois, fit remarquer John. Tu n'as jamais été aussi proche avec Felicity et on sait tous combien vous vous aimez.  
\- Je connais Elina depuis que je sais marcher et on a toujours proche, répondit Oliver. On sait tout de l'autre et c'est pour cela qu'on forme un couple solide.  
\- Vous vous aimez ? Demanda Felicity.  
\- Plus que n'importe qui, répliqua Oliver en plongeant son regard dans celui de la blonde. »

 **Même si elle était blessée par ses paroles, Felicity ne le montra pas et garda un visage impassible. Mais Oliver la connaissait, il savait qu'il l'avait touché en plein cœur. Il sortit son portable de sa poche en le sentant vibrer et fronça les sourcils en lisant le message.**

 _« De : Inconnu.  
_ _C'est Marc. Elina est à l'hôpital. »_

 **Oliver ne prit pas le temps de répondre qu'il se leva de sa chaise et enfila sa veste. Qu'avait bien pu se passer pour qu'Elina aille à l'hôpital et non chez elle ? Barry était au courant ou pas ? Sûrement, vu que c'était Marc qui l'avait prévenu et pas l'hôpital.**

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda John.  
\- Elina est à l'hôpital, répondit simplement Oliver. Raconte tout à ma mère et dit-lui de me rejoindre là-bas, elle comprendra. »

 **John hocha la tête et Oliver quitta le restaurant au pas de course. Il monta dans sa voiture et roula en trombe jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il se gara rapidement et entra dans l'établissement.**

« - La chambre d'Elina Adams, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Oliver à une hôtesse d'accueil.  
\- Service gynécologique, troisième étage, chambre 259, répondit l'infirmière. »

 **Oliver la remercia d'un signe de tête et monta au troisième étage par les escaliers. Arriver dans le service gynécologique, il vit Marc tourner en rond et se précipita vers lui.**

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Oliver avec inquiétude.  
\- On était dans la voiture quand elle a eu de violente crampe au ventre, alors je l'ai amené directement ici, répondit Marc. J'ai appelé Barry qui arriva le plus vite possible mais tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre, ajouta-t-il. »

 **Oliver souffla et s'assit sur une des chaises présentes dans le couloir, attendant le médecin qui s'occupait de sa meilleure amie. Il espérait juste que cela ne soit pas trop grave, pour elle comme pour le bébé qu'elle porte. Elina avait droit au bonheur.  
**


	5. 04 - Partie Quatre

_**PDV Omniscient**_

 **Cela faisait trois heures que Marc et Oliver faisait des allers retours dans le couloir du service gynécologique de l'hôpital de Starling. Ils n'avaient eu aucunes nouvelles d'Elina et cela commençaient fortement à les inquiéter. Moira avait appelé et avait dit à son fils qu'elle arriverait dès qu'elle aura récupérer Ethan et Théa au manoir Adams.**

 **Alors qu'Oliver entamait son millième va et viens, Barry arriva en trombe dans le service, suivit de près par Théa et Moira, qui avait le petit Ethan dans ses bras.**

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Barry avec inquiétude.  
\- Elle a eue des douleurs au ventre alors que je la raccompagnai chez elle, répondit Marc, tout aussi inquiet que Barry. Cela fait trois heures qu'on attend le docteur qui s'occupe d'elle. »

 **Au même moment, un médecin se dirigea vers eux et tout le monde le regardèrent, attendant avec impatience d'Elina.**

« - Mlle Anderson va bien et le bébé aussi, c'était juste une forte montée de tension, annonça le docteur ce qui soulagea tout le monde. Vous pouvez aller la voir mai sil faut qu'elle évite toute sorte de contrariété ou d'énervement. Elle pourra sortir dans une heure, le temps que sa tension soit redevenue normale.  
\- Merci Docteur, dit Barry en serrant la main du médecin. »

 **Le médecin fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement et il s'éloigna, laissant ce qu'il pensait être la famille de sa patiente entre eux. En silence, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre que la secrétaire leur avait indiquée.**

« - Vas-y d'abord, on ira après, dit Oliver à Barry. Elle a plus besoin de toi que de nous pour le moment. »

 **Barry sourit au meilleur ami de sa fiancée en guise de remerciement puis entra dans la chambre de sa future femme, refermant la porte derrière lui. Oliver, quant à lui, se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises présente dans le couloir et se prit la tête dans ses mains.**

« - C'est de ma faute si elle a eu des douleurs, souffla Oliver en relevant la tête pour regarder sa mère. Il y avait Tommy et Laurel avec nous au restaurant et même si elle me paraissait calme, je savais qu'elle était énervée.  
\- Tu ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer après sa rencontre avec eux, le consola Théa en s'asseyant à côté de son frère.  
\- Non, je sentais qu'elle était énervée de les revoir mais elle n'a rien dit, et moi non plus. Si j'avais parlé plus tôt, elle ne serait pas couchée dans un lit d'hôpital, répliqua Oliver.  
\- Miss Adams est énervé contre M. Merlyn et Mlle Lance depuis qu'elle a apprit la vérité sur eux, intervint Marc. Pendant la grossesse d'Ethan, elle a eu les mêmes difficultés alors rien n'est de votre faute M. Queen. Même si elle était restée à New-York, Miss Adams aurait sûrement eu les mêmes problèmes, ajouta-t-il. »

 **Oliver allait pour ajouter quelque chose quand la porte de la chambre d'Elina s'ouvrit brusquement sur cette dernière, Barry se tenant debout derrière elle. En la voyant, Oliver et Théa se levèrent et cette dernière vient serrer celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur dans ses bras.**

« - Tu nous as fait peur, souffla Théa en se détachant d'Elina.  
\- Je vais très bien, sourit Elina. Oh mon bébé ! »

 **Elina quitta le pas de la porte pour venir prendre Ethan des bras de Moira. Ce dernier se blottit contre sa mère et nicha dans son cou, rassuré d'être de nouveau dans les bras rassurant de sa maman.**

« - On va rentrer à la maison maintenant, d'accord ? Fit Elina en décollant légèrement son fils d'elle.  
\- Et on mangera des bonbons ? S'extasia Ethan, en regardant sa mère les yeux pétillants.  
\- On verra mon cœur, acquiesça Elina. Vous venez avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant la famille Queen. »

 **Les trois acquiescèrent et ils sortirent tous de l'hôpital, après qu'Elina est signée ses papiers de sortie. Les Queen montèrent dans leur limousine tandis que la petite famille montait dans la berling conduit par Marc.**

 **Le trajet jusqu'au manoir Adams se passa en silence pour les Queen, contrairement à la petite famille dont les discussions était joyeuse. Les deux voitures se garèrent devant le perron du manoir Adams et tout le monde descendit. Elina eut à peine le temps de mettre dans sa demeure qu'elle fut serrée avec force dans les bras de Maria.**

« - Ne nous faîtes plus de frayeur comme ça Miss Adams, dit Maria en se détachant de sa patronne. »

 **Puis sans qu'Elina ne lui réponde, Maria repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Tout le petit monde se dirigea vers le salon et Elina s'allongea sur son fauteuil, Ethan, qui s'était endormi pendant le trajet, toujours dans ses bras.**

« - Je suis désolé mon cœur, mais je dois retourner à Central pour régler les derniers détails de tu-sais-quoi, fit Barry en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de sa fiancée.  
\- Ok pas de problèmes, je serai avec Marc et Maria si jamais il y a un souci, sourit-elle en lui caressant la joue. »

 **Barry sourit à son tour et, après avoir embrassé Elina sur la bouche et Ethan sur le front, il salua les Queen d'un signe de tête puis quitta le manoir, Marc sur ses talons.**

« - Il doit partir combien de temps ? Demanda Oliver, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Deux semaines à peu près, répondit Elina évasivement. Arrête de faire ta tête inquiète, je serai très bien entourée ici.  
\- Je préfère que tu viennes à la maison, intervint Moira, qui était aussi inquiète que son fils. »

 _ **PDV Elina**_

 **Je soufflai intérieurement en regardant les deux Queen, qui visiblement s'étaient ligués contre moi en silence. Il fallait que je le fasse changer rapidement d'avis sinon je sais que j'allai être couvé comme un œuf l'est par une poule, voir plus qu'un œuf.**

« - Cela ne servirait à rien car vous passerez votre journée au travail ou à l'université et je serrai seule entourer par des domestiques toute la journée, fis-je en regardant mon meilleur ami et sa mère.  
\- C'est vrai, mais en sinon, je pourrai venir m'installer ici jusqu'au retour de Barry, intervint Théa en prenant ma défense. Comme ça, Elina ne sera pas seule. »

 **On se regarda rapidement puis on regarda Moira avec nos yeux de chiens tristes auxquels Moira céda rapidement, sous les rires de son fils. On le regarda toutes les trois puis on éclata de rire, mais pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller mon bébé qui dormait confortablement.**

 **Alors que je me calmai, Maria arriva dans la pièce et se positionna devant mon fauteuil, où Ethan et moi étions allongés.**

« - Je vais aller mettre Ethan dans son lit, comme cela vous serez plus à l'aise, dit Maria avec un sourire bienveillant. »

 **Lui rendant son sourire, Maria prit délicatement Ethan contre elle et, après que je lui ai embrassé le front ainsi que les joues, elle sortit de la pièce.**

« - Et si on parlait de la phase deux du plan ? Fis-je en regardant mon meilleur ami.  
\- On ferait mieux de mettre le plan en pause tant que tu ne vas pas mieux, dit Oliver en me regardant à son tour.  
\- Et puis quoi encore ? M'injuriai-je faussement. Si tu veux récupérer Blondie n°2, on va continuer le plan comme on l'a dit et quand cela sera fait, je pourrai m'occuper des papiers administratives, ajoutai-je pensivement.  
\- Tu penses vraiment que Tommy va abandonner tout ces droits parentaux sur Ethan ? Me demanda Moira.  
\- Je ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix en fait, répondis-je en me redressant dans mon fauteuil. Je vais me marier avec Barry après la naissance de notre enfant, mais nous voulons tout les deux qu'Ethan porte son nom avant que le bébé naisse, pour ne pas qu'il se sente rejeter, leur expliquai-je en voyant leur mine perplexe.  
\- Je dois y aller mais si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, d'accord ? Me rappela Moira. »

 **J'acquiesçai en lui souriant puis, après nous avoir embrassé chacun notre tour, elle quitta mon manoir. J'allai parler quand mon ventre gargouilla, m'arrachant un immense sourire.**

« - C'est l'heure du goûter ! Chantai-je avec joie en me levant de mon fauteuil. Vous venez ? Ajoutai-je en regardant Oliver et Théa. »

 **Ils se levèrent du canapé où ils étaient assis puis on alla dans la cuisine, où Rosa, ma cuisinière, avait déjà posé de quoi manger sur le plan de travail. Je m'assis sur un haut tabouret et tartina une épaisse tranche de brioche avec beaucoup de Nutella.**

« - Ce n'est pas bon pour la ligne tout ça, ricana Théa en s'asseyant à côté de moi.  
\- Je suis enceinte, j'ai le droit de manger ce que je veux, grognai-je après avoir fini ma bouche.  
\- En sinon, quelle est la suite du plan ? Demanda Théa en regardant son frère et moi tour à tour.  
\- C'est simple, il y a bientôt le bal annuel des Queen, répondis-je en finissant rapidement ma brioche. Comme il y aura tout les employés de "Queen Consolidated" d'inviter, je serai la cavalière d'Oliver. On jouera au couple parfait toute la soirée, et on verra bien qu'elle sera la réaction de Felicity, ajoutai-je en regardant ma presque sœur et mon meilleur ami. Ok ?  
\- C'est toi qui décidé, accepta Oliver en levant les mains en l'air. Mais si, une fois le plan terminer, je ne récupère pas Felicity, je fais quoi ? Me questionna-t-il. »

 _ **PDV Oliver**_

 **C'est vrai que le plan mis en place par Elina est intelligent mais si, au final, Felicity et moi on ne se remet pas ensemble, je fais quoi ?**

« - C'est simple, j'irai lui expliquer le fond de ma pensée et si elle t'aime vraiment, ce qui est sûr vu les regards qu'elle m'a lancée au restaurant, elle reviendra d'elle-même vers toi, répondit Elina simplement en haussant les épaules. »

 **Du Elina Adams tout craché ce comportement : elle aura juste à expliquer à Felicity ce qu'elle pense d'elle pour que je récupère la femme que j'aime. Je ne dis rien, me contentant d'acquiescer. Plus d'une fois, les plans d'Elina avait fonctionné avec mes anciennes copines, alors pourquoi cela ne marcherait pas aussi avec Felicity ?**


	6. 05 - Partie Cinq

_**PDV Omniscient**_

 **Le soir du bal arriva bien vite pour Felicity, qui se regardait une dernière fois dans le miroir. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer, elle avait une boule au ventre et une impression que la soirée allait être la plus longue de sa vie. Ou peut-être appréhendait-elle de revoir Oliver, l'homme qu'elle aime malgré tout, avec une autre femme à son bras.**

 **Mais elle savait qu'Elina n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. Après avoir effectué des recherches sur celle qu'elle considérait comme une ennemie, Felicity avait comprit qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids contre une jeune héritière multimilliardaire âgée de seulement 25 ans. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une diplômée du MIT. Mais ce soir, Felicity allait changer la donne : elle allait tout faire pour reconquérir son Oliver, qu'importe qui elle avait en face d'elle.**

 **Felicity fut sortit de ses pensées par des coups donnée contre sa porte. Attrapant son écharpe de soirée ainsi que sa pochette, elle sortit de sa chambre et alla ouvrir sa porte d'entrée. John se tenait sur le seuil, vêtu d'un smoking noir qui lui allait à merveille.**

« - Felicity, tu es magnifique, la complimenta le chauffeur d'Oliver avec un grand sourire.  
\- Merci John, rougit Felicity sous le compliment. On y va ? »

 **Pour seule réponse, John lui tendit son bras auquel Felicity enroula le sine, après avoir fermé la porte de son appartement à clé. Ils sortirent de l'immeuble rapidement, Felicity se remerciant intérieurement d'habiter au premier étage. Ils montèrent dans la berling que John avait laissé garer devant l'immeuble de son ami et ils roulèrent en direction du manoir Queen, où le bal avait lieu.**

« - Tu sais qui sera invité ? Demanda Felicity en regardant son ami.  
\- Les employés de Queen Consolidated Tommy et Laurel et Elina pour ce que je sais, répondit John en la regardant rapidement. »

 **Felicity soupira en entendant le nom de la blonde qui avait prit sa place dans le cœur d'Oliver. John se gara devant les marches du perron du manoir Queen puis il descendit de la voiture pour venir ouvrir la porte à Felicity.**

 **Cette dernière souffla comme pour se donner du courage puis, nouant son bras à celui de John, ils rentrèrent dans le manoir, où Moira vint les accueillir. La soirée allait être longue pour Felicity.**

 _ **PDV Oliver**_

 **J'étais dans ma chambre, en train d'enfiler ma veste de costume bleu marine quand Elina entra brusquement dans la pièce. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe rose clair qui dissimulait sans trop de mal son ventre arrondi. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux tomber en cascade dans son dos et elle s'était maquillé légèrement.**

« - Pourquoi tu n'es pas en bas ? Lui demandai-je alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur mon lit.  
\- J'ai vu Laurel se dirigeait vers moi alors je me suis enfuie, répondit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre. Puis le bébé ne fait que de bouger ce soir.  
\- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer au lieu de venir jouer ma petite-amie pour que je récupère mon ex, lui conseillai-je ne venant m'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
\- Non, j'ai créé ce plan alors je vais le mener jusqu'au bout, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- D'accord, mais au moindre problème, tu vas voir ma mère ou moi, d'accord ? Capitulai-je. »

 **Elle acquiesça avec un grand sourire et on sortit de ma chambre, après que je l'ai aidé à se lever. On descendit les marches lentement, sachant qu'Elina ne pouvait pas vraiment courir avec la hauteur de ses talons et on entra dans la salle à manger, qui servait de sal de bal ce soir.**

 **Le bras d'Elina noué au miens, on se dirigea vers ma mère, qui parlait avec John et Felicity. On les salua et un serveur nous proposa des verres de champagne.**

« - Vous ne buvez pas Elina ? Lui demanda Felicity.  
\- Oh non, je ne peux pas boire, répondit Elina avec un sourire. Vous savez, l'alcool et les médicaments ne font pas bon ménage.  
\- C'est vrai que vous étiez à l'hôpital samedi dernier, ajouta John. Qu'aviez-vous ? Oliver était très inquiet quand il a quitté le restaurant.  
\- Vous savez, Elina a toujours eu une santé fragile, intervint Théa en nous rejoignant. C'est pour cela que mon frère était aussi inquiet. Maman, je crois que c'est l'heure du discours, ajouta-t-elle en regardant notre mère. »

 **Ma mère s'excusa et se dirigea sur la petite estrade, faisant tinter une cuillère en argent contre sa coupe de champagne. Elle commença son discours, que j'écoutai d'une oreille quand je fus tiré dans un coin de la salle par Elina.**

« - Dès que ta mère aura terminé son discours, tu inviteras Felicity pour la première danse tandis que je resterai avec Théa, m'ordonna ma meilleure amie.  
\- Et pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui danseras avec moi ? Lui demandai-je ne fronçant les sourcils. Parce que pour tout le monde, à part ma famille et Barry, on est un couple toi et moi.  
\- Je le sais ça, mais Felicity a une lueur dans le regard qui me dit qu'elle est prête à tout pour te récupérer alors je lui donne un coup de pouce, répondit Elina avec un grand sourire. »

 **Je fus abasourdi par ses paroles et, sans me laisser le temps d'assimiler, elle partit rejoindre ma sœur après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue. Je sortis de mes pensées par les applaudissements de la foule et j'applaudis à mon tour.**

 **Mettant à contributions les ordres d'Elina, je posai ma coupe de champagne sur une petite table pas loin de moi et me dirigeai vers Felicity.**

« - Veux-tu bien m'accorder cette danse ? L'invitai-je en lui tendant la main. »

 **Bien qu'elle fût surprise, elle posa sa main dans la mienne et je la conduis sur la piste de danse. Je posai une main sur sa taille, gardant l'autre dans la mienne, et on commença à danser au rythme de la musique.**

« - Pourquoi tu n'as pas invité Elina ? Me demanda Felicity en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Après tout, elle est ta petite-amie.  
\- Elina n'est pas très douée pour la danse, répondis-je en ne quittant pas son regard. Elle m'aurait marché sur les pieds un bon nombre de fois.  
\- On ne dirait pas comme ça, dit Felicity naturellement. Après tout, elle a du avoir une éducation assez stricte.  
\- Pas vraiment en faîte, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Même si elle vient d'une famille riche, Elina est une fille plutôt modeste. »

 **On continua de danser quand Elina écarquilla les yeux pour me faire comprendre d'accélérer les choses.**

« - Tu es magnifique ce soir, la complimentai-je avec un grand sourire.  
\- Merci, rougit-elle en baissant la tête. Mais Elina l'est beaucoup plus que moi, ajouta-t-elle si bas. »

 **Elle l'avait dit tellement bas que si je n'avais pas été aussi prêt d'elle je ne l'aurais aucunement entendu. N'y tenant plus, je passai ma main sous son menton pour lui relever la tête et l'embrassai rapidement sur les lèvres, au même moment où la musique s'arrêta mais aussi en faisant en sorte que personne ne nous voit, à part Elina.**

 **Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je me détachai d'elle et rejoignis ma meilleure amie, qui leva les pouces en l'air en m'adressant un grand sourire.**

« - Bien maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer, déclara Elina alors que je me postai en face d'elle.  
\- Evite d'y aller trop brusquement, lui recommandai-je. »

 **Elle me sourit pour seule réponse et se dirigea vers Felicity, qui avait rejoint le buffet. Même si je connaissais ma meilleure amie, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la suite des évènements.**

« - Ne t'en fais pas, Elina va assurer, me rassura Théa en posant une main sur mon épaule. Elle a toujours réussit ses plans, celui-ci marchera aussi. »

 _ **PDV Elina**_

 **Je laissai mon meilleur ami avec sa sœur puis me dirigeai vers Felicity, qui était au buffet. Je nouai mon bras au sien, la prenant par surprise vu son regard et l'emmenai à ma suite vers le petit salon, pas loin de la salle de bal.**

« - Asseyez-vous, lui recommandai-je en m'asseyant sur un fauteuil.  
\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en face du mien.  
\- J'ai vu Oliver vous embrasser à la fin de votre danse, répondis-je avec un sourire. »

 **Je souris intérieurement en voyant le visage de Felicity se décomposait devant moi. L'heure des explications venait de sonner et j'allai faire tout ce que je peux pour que mon meilleur ami retrouve la femme qu'il aime.**


	7. 06 - Partie Six

_**PDV Felicity**_

 **A l'entente de sa phrase, je pâlis en regardant la femme devant moi. Comment pouvait-elle sourire alors que j'avais embrassé son petit-ami ? Même si je voulais récupérer Oliver, je ne voulais aucunement briser le cœur d'une femme comme Elina Adams.**

« - Pourquoi souriez-vous ? Finis-je par lui demander. J'ai embrassé votre petit-ami, devant vos yeux en plus, et vous souriez.  
\- Oliver n'a jamais été mon petit-ami, dit-elle, son sourire s'agrandissant. Voyez-vous, je suis sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance et Oliver m'a demandée mon aide pour vous reconquérir. »

 **Euh quoi ? Je la regardai avec incrédulité. Elle s'était fait passé pour la fausse petite-amie d'Oliver pour aider se dernier à me reconquérir ? Quand j'ai appris qu'il avait refait sa vie, j'étais détruite. Il m'avait remplacé, il ne m'aimait plus mais en fait tout cela était faux. C'est le plan le plus tordu que je n'ai jamais vu.**

« - Je sais que cela est dur à avaler, surtout que je peux voir dans votre regard que vous êtes blessée mais il faut que vous sachez que jamais Oliver ne pourra vous remplacer car il vous aime vraiment, expliqua Elina en prenant ma main dans la sienne.  
\- Alors pourquoi mettre un plan aussi tordu en place ? La questionnai-je, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Le plan était encore une de mes idées tordues, je vous l'accorde, répondit-elle en me souriant gentiment. Mais Oliver n'a fait qu'accepter, car il ne voyait pas comment faire pour vous récupérer.  
\- Cela ne lui donner pas le droit de jouer avec mon cœur et mes sentiments comme il l'a fait depuis une semaine, répliquai-je avec froideur, enlevant ma main de la sienne. »

 **Le regard, qui était jusque là doux d'Elina, se fit plus glacial et je regrettai mes paroles. Laurel m'avait brièvement expliqué la relation qu'il y avait entre Oliver et Elina quand ils étaient plus jeune et qu'il ne fallait mal parler d'Oliver en présence d'Elina, et inversement, sous peine de le regretter amèrement.**

« - Sachez, Mlle Smoak, que si vous n'aviez pas quitté Oliver parce qu'il avait un fils, dont il ignorait l'existence il y encore six mois, un tel plan n'aurait jamais était mis en place, rétorqua Elina d'une voix glacial. Si vous dîtes qu'Oliver à jouer avec vos sentiments et votre cœur pendant cette semaine, vous avez joué avec les siens pendant plus de six mois, alors éviter les leçons de moral car je suis sûr que vous auriez fait pareil que lui si cela vous permettez de le récupérer, ajouta-t-elle en se levant de son fauteuil. »

 **Puis sans aucun autre mot, elle quitta la pièce, me laissant seule avec mes remords. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle avait raison mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre à haute voix.**

 **Essuyant une larme qui avait coulé sur ma joue, je me levais de mon fauteuil et voulu sortir de la pièce à mon tour quand Oliver rentra. Une autre conversation allait avoir lieu à en voir son regard.**

 _ **PDV Oliver**_

 **Je m'étais posté à proximité du petit salon où Elina s'était enfermé avec Felicity, attendant que ma meilleure amie sorte pour que j'aille parler avec la jolie blonde qui fait battre mon cœur.**

 **Alors que je commençais à perde patience, Elina sortit enfin de la pièce, le visage froid, dénué d'expressions. Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, je la rattrapai par le bras et la retins.**

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demandai-je, légèrement inquiet.  
\- Cette fille ne mérite pas le quart de ce que tu as pu faire pour elle, répondit-elle simplement, d'une voix neutre. »

 **Elle se détacha de ma poigne, sans rien ajouter, et s'éloigna, rejoignant Théa dans un coin de la salle. Bien que perplexe, je rentrai dans la pièce au même moment où Felicity voulait en sortir.**

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Elina ? Lui demandai-je, espérant qu'elle soit plus explicite que ma meilleure amie.  
\- Elle m'a expliqué pour le plan, répondit-elle simplement, en évitant soigneusement mon regard. Que s'était elle qui en avait eu l'idée et que je ne devais pas t'en vouloir, car tu avais accepté cela dans le but de me reconquérir, ajouta-t-elle en me regardant cette fois-ci dans les yeux.  
\- Pour qu'Elina ressorte de cette pièce, le visage complètement dénué d'émotions, c'est qu'il a du se passer autre chose, rétorquai-je les sourcils froncés.  
\- Je lui ai dit que même si tu avais accepté ce plan, cela ne te donnait pas le droit de jouer avec mon cœur et mes sentiments, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. C'est à partir de là qu'elle est devenue plus froide et qu'il fallait que j'évite les leçons de moral car, même si tu as joué avec mes sentiments pendant une semaine, moi j'ai joué avec les tiens pendant six mois, ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil derrière elle. »

 **Je soufflai, passant une main sur mon visage, avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de celui de Felicity. Je savais qu'Elina prendrait ma défense à la moindre critique que Felicity ferait à mon égard.**

« - Il faut que tu saches qu'on est, ma mère, ma sœur et moi, la seule famille qu'Elina est connue. Ses parents sont morts quand elle avait huit ans et elle est venue vivre avec nous, lui expliquai-je en regardant Felicity. Quand elle a su que j'étais en vie, elle m'a directement appelé et on a retrouvé la complicité qu'on avait perdue pendant les cinq ans où j'avais disparu, ajoutai-je en soufflant.  
\- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi elle a eu cette idée tordu pour t'aider à me reconquérir, dit Felicity en me regardant à son tour.  
\- Parce qu'Elina a toujours des idées tordues pour m'aider, déclarai-je. La première fois, Elina et moi avions dix ans et Raisa, la gouvernante de ma famille avait fait des cookies et les avait mit dans un bocal. Elina avait fait semblant de s'être tordue la cheville en tombant des escaliers et pendant que Raisa s'occuper d'elle, j'ai attrapé le bocal de cookie et je me suis enfuie dans ma chambre, où Elina m'a rejoint. Et on a passé le reste de la journée à se goinfrer de cookie si bien que le lendemain, on était malade, lui racontai-je avec un petit sourire. Alors il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, Elina est comme ça.  
\- Alors si elle a eu une idée pareille, c'est juste pour t'aider à me reconquérir ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
\- Elle n'avait que cette idée là en tête, acquiesçai-je. Il faut que tu saches que je t'aime Felicity et je comprends si tu ne veux pas me laisser une deuxième chance, déclarai-je en prenant ma main dans la sienne.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver et même si j'ai du mal à l'avouer, c'est grâce au plan tordu d'Elina que je m'en suis rendue compte, m'avoua-t-elle en entrelaçant nos doigts. Mais je veux que l'on prenne notre temps, qu'on n'aille pas trop vite d'accord ? »

 **Pour seule réponse, je m'avançai vers elle et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Bien qu'elle fût surprise au début, elle finit par répondre au baiser, posant sa main sur ma joue. J'approfondis le baiser, passant ma main de libre dans sa nuque. On se sépara à bout de souffle et je posai mon front contre le sien tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux.**

« - Waouh, souffla-t-elle en souriant légèrement. Je peux te poser une question ? Ajouta-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.  
\- Bien sûr, acceptai-je en souriant légèrement à mon tour.  
\- Qui d'autre savait pour le plan ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.  
\- Seulement ma mère, Théa, Walter et le fiancé d'Elina, répondis-je, sérieusement aussi.  
\- Elle est fiancée ? S'exclama Felicity de surprise, en se décollant de moi.  
\- Oui mais je te raconterai plus tard, ou Elina le fera à ma place, souris-je en lui caressant la joue. »

 **Elle sourit en retour et je l'embrassai à nouveau, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Finalement, Théa avait raison. Les plans, même s'ils sont tordus, d'Elina fonctionne toujours, surtout quand ceux-là consiste à m'aider.**

 **Maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à présenter Elina correctement à Felicity. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour elles s'entendront bien toutes les deux.**


	8. 07 - Partie Sept

_**PDV Oliver**_

 **Deux semaines étaient passés depuis le bal annuel de ma famille et cela faisait aussi deux semaines que je m'étais remis avec Felicity. On vivait le parfait amour, sans tout de fois allé trop vite, et on était heureux comme ça.**

 **Aujourd'hui, j'accompagnai Elina, et son avocat, dans les locaux de "Merlyn Industrie" pour que Tommy signe les papiers comme quoi il abandonne tout ses droits sur Ethan. Quand l'avocat d'Elina l'a prévenue de notre venue, il lui a précisé que Tommy avait droit d'un avocat. Et c'est tout naturellement que ce dernier avait choisi Laurel, même s'il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de leur venue.**

« - M. Merlyn et Mlle Lance vous attende dans la salle de réunion, nous informa la secrétaire en nous voyant arrivé. Je vais vous y conduire, ajouta-t-elle en se levant. »

 **Nous la suivîmes en silence dans la salle de réunion, où nous trouvons Laurel et Tommy assis au bout de la table. Sans un mot à leur encontre, Elina s'assit à l'autre bout et je me posai à ses côtés.**

« - Bien, que nous vaut votre visite dans mes locaux ? Demanda Tommy en croisant ses mains sur la table.  
\- Ma cliente, Mlle Adams, a besoin de votre signature sur quelques papiers, répondit Maître Johnson, en posant les dits papiers devant lui. »

 _ **PDV Omniscient**_

 **Sans même les regarder, Thomas les donna à Laurel, qui les lut avec attention. Quand sa lecture fut terminée, elle reposa les papiers sur la table, les mains légèrement tremblantes, et regarda Thomas, le visage blanc.**

« -Pourquoi es-tu toute blanche chérie ? S'inquiéta Thomas en caressant la joue de Laurel.  
\- Tu as un fils avec Elina, lui apprit-elle en le regardant.  
\- Un fils ? Demanda Thomas, surpris, en regardant son ex.  
\- J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de toi en même temps que j'ai appris que tu me trompais avec Laurel, répondit Elina, froidement. J'ai préféré fuir plutôt que mon fils et moi souffrons.  
\- Les papiers demandent à ce que tu abandonnes tout tes droits sur lui pour que son fiancé puisse l'adopter, ajouta Laurel. Si tu les signes, tu n'auras plus aucuns droits sur lui et tu ne pourras plus le voir.  
\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! S'écria Thomas en se levant de son fauteuil. C'est autant mon fils que le tien.  
\- ETHAN N'EST PAS TON FILS ! Cria Elina en se levant à son tour, furieuse. TU n'étais pas présent à l'accouchement, TU n'étais pas là quand il ne dormait pas de la nuit, TU n'étais pas là à ses premiers pas, quand il a dit son premier mots, TU n'as jamais été là pour lui parce que TU m'as trompé avec la pouffiasse assise à tes côtés. Alors si, j'ai tout les droits, surtout quand cela concerne mon fils, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant froidement. Mon fiancé est plus un père pour lui que tu ne le seras jamais.  
\- Tu ne pourras pas me forcé à signer ses papiers, ricana Thomas en regardant Elina. Je suis riche et j'ai de quoi fournir une famille à Ethan, alors que je suis sûre que ton fiancé va bientôt te quitter.  
\- Mais moi aussi je suis riche Thomas, même plus que toi, répliqua Elina. N'oublie pas quel est mon nom de famille. Et figure-toi que mon mariage est pour bientôt, contrairement au tien.  
\- Puis Mlle Adams à tout le soutient de la famille Queen au complet, intervint Maître Johnson d'une voix neutre. Si vous voulez éviter le moindre problème juridique ou financier, je vous conseille de signer ses papiers et tout sera régler.  
\- Et si je ne veux pas les signer ? Demanda Thomas avec arrogance.  
\- Je demanderai à un de mes hommes de main de vous tuez, ta poufiasse et toi, répondit Elina d'un ton calme mais tout de même menaçant. »

 _ **PDV Elina**_

 **A l'entente de ma phrase, je vis Thomas et Laurel pâlirent et je souris en coin, heureuse de mon effet. Sans un mot de plus, Thomas sortit un stylo de sa poche et signa les papiers avant des les redonner à mon avocat.**

« - Bien, maintenant que tout est réglée, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, dit Oliver en se levant de sa chaise.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu venu Oliver ? Lui demanda son meilleur ami.  
\- Parce qu'Elina est ma meilleure amie, répondit simplement Oliver.  
\- Tommy est aussi ton meilleur ami, rétorqua Laurel avec arrogance.  
\- Mais Elina est comme ma sœur, elle est de ma famille, répliqua froidement mon meilleur ami. Tu l'as laissé tomber Tommy, pour aller avec mon ex et, si je ne t'en ai jamais tenu rigueur, c'était avant de connaître toute l'histoire, ajouta-t-il fermement. »

 **Sans un mot de plus, Oliver m'attrapa par la main et on quittait la salle de réunion, mon avocat sur nos talons, puis "Merlyn Industrie." Oliver et moi montions dans la berling, conduite par Marc, et la voiture se mit en route vers le Big Belly Burger, où Felicity devait nous attendre. Mais avant, on doit aller chercher Ethan chez Moira.**

 _ **PDV Felicity**_

 **J'attendais, avec beaucoup de nervosité, Oliver et Elina à leur table habituelle au Big Belly Burger. Oliver m'avait dit qu'il accompagnait Elina voir Tommy car elle devait réglait certains trucs avec lui dont il ne voulait pas me parler. Je savais aussi que le fiancé d'Elina devait nous rejoindre plus tard.**

 **Mes relations avec cette dernière s'était améliorée, Oliver faisant tout pour que cela fonction entre Elina et moi. Il faut dire qu'elle était franche et qu'elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait.**

 **Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente pour moi, ils passèrent enfin la porte, mais un petit garçon tenait la main d'Elina, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Ils s'approchèrent de la table où je me trouvais et Oliver s'assit à mes côtés, m'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres au passage, tandis qu'Elina et le petit garçon s'assirent en face de nous.**

« - Ethan, je te présente Felicity, l'amoureuse de tonton Ollie, dit Elina en souriant. Felicity, je te présente mon fils, Ethan, ajouta-t-elle à mon encontre.  
\- Tu as un fils ? Lui demandai-je, surprise.  
\- Comme tu peux le voir, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Tu dis bonjour mon chéri ?  
\- Bonjour l'amoureuse de tonton Ollie, me salua Ethan en souriant joyeusement. Dit, je peux t'appeler tatie Felicity ? »

 **Etonnée par sa question, je regardai Oliver, qui se retenait de rire, puis Elina, qui me regardait déjà, son sourire toujours scotchée aux lèvres. Silencieusement, je la questionnai du regard et elle hocha simplement la tête, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.**

« - Avec plaisir, dis-je à Ethan, qui me regardait.  
\- Génial ! S'enthousiasma Ethan joyeusement. Tu as vu maman, j'ai une deuxième tata maintenant.  
\- Oui j'ai vu mon chéri, sourit Elina en lui caressant tendrement la joue.  
\- Sur cette note joyeuse, je propose qu'on passe commande, intervint Oliver en souriant et en tapant dans ses mains. »

 **Un serveur s'approcha de notre table et prit notre commande. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, en attendant que l'on soit servit quand Ethan se leva de sa chaise comme une fusée. Je me retournai pour le suivre des yeux, tout comme Oliver, pour le voir foncer dans les bras de Barry, qui n'était pas loin de notre table. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?**

« - Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, dit Barry en nous rejoignant, Ethan dans ses bras.  
\- On vient tout juste de commander, lui apprit Elina en lui souriant. Pas besoin de faire les présentations ? Ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'Elina, Ethan sur les genoux. »

 **Je regardai le tableau presque familial en face de moi, les sourcils froncés puis en voyant les regards que s'échangeait mon ami et Elina, je compris très vite que Barry était le fiancé d'Elina.**

« - C'est toi son fiancé, dis-je en regardant mon ami.  
\- Tout à fait, acquiesça Barry en souriant légèrement. Je suis aussi le père du bébé d'Elina.  
\- Parce que tu es enceinte ? Demandai-je, surprise, en regardant la meilleure amie d'Oliver.  
\- Je pensais qu'Oliver te l'avait dit, fit-elle en regardant Oliver. Puis cela se voit quand on me regarde bien. »

 **Je regardai plus attentivement Elina et remarquai, avec facilité, qu'elle avait toutes formes d'une femme enceinte : ventre arrondi et poitrine plus grosse que la norme.**

« - J'ai dû oublier de lui dire, se défendit ce dernier en haussant les épaules.  
\- C'est le genre de chose que l'on n'oublie pas idiot, soufflai-je en lui tapant l'arrière du crâne. Tu es enceinte de combien de mois ? Ajoutai-je en regardant Elina.  
\- De quatre mois, répondit Elina en caressant son ventre. On sera si c'est une fille ou un garçon le mois prochain. Au fait, dit-elle en se tournant vers Barry, Thomas a signé les papiers concernant Ethan.  
\- Donc papa Barry va devenir mon papa tout court ? Demanda Ethan, débordant de joie.  
\- Oui mon cœur, papa Barry va être ton papa tout court, répondit sa mère, les larmes aux yeux. »

 **Ethan serra de toutes ses petites forces Barry dans ses bras et ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte, tout en souriant grandement à Elina, qui lui rendit son sourire.**

« - Tu pourras m'expliquer ? Chuchotai-je à Oliver sans quitter des yeux ce tableau de famille.  
\- Plus tard, chuchota Oliver à mon oreille. Quand on sera seuls, cela serait dommage de gâcher un tel moment avec une histoire qui appartient au passé. »

 **Il avait raison. Les explications pouvaient attendre, le tableau de famille que formait Barry, Elina et Ethan étaient trop beau pour être gâché par le passé.  
**


	9. 08 - Epilogue

_**PDV Omniscient**_

 _ **Trois ans plus tard**_

 **Trois ans était passé depuis que Thomas avait perdu tout droit sur Ethan. Laurel et lui avait quitté Starling City, jugeant qu'il serait plus en sécurité s'ils étaient loin le plus loin possibles d'Elina et de la haine qu'elle leur vouait.**

 **Elina, quant à elle, avait mis au monde une petite fille du nom d'Elia, dont Felicity et Oliver étaient les parrains, Théa étant déjà la marraine d'Ethan. Ce dernier était officiellement devenu le fils -adoptif- de Barry, qui l'avait adopté un mois après que Thomas est abandonné tout ces droits. Après cela, Elina et Barry avait attendu un mois après l'accouchement de cette dernière pour finalement se dire oui devant le prêtre. Oliver avait même eu l'honneur de conduire Elina jusqu'à l'autel.**

 **Aujourd'hui avait lieu le mariage de Felicity et Oliver. Pour l'occasion, Elina avait gentiment prêté la salle de bal de son manoir, ainsi que son jardin, le tout étant bien plus grand que chez les Queen.**

 **Felicity se trouvait dans une des pièces du rez-de-chaussée, en compagnie d'Elina, qui l'aidait à enfilé sa robe de mariée.**

« - Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à la fermer ? Demanda Felicity, agacée.  
\- Parce que tu es enceinte de trois mois chérie, tu risques d'être serrée, répondit Elina en abandonnant sa tâche. »

 **Et oui, notre belle blonde avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte de trois mois il y** **a deux semaines et seule Elina était au courant, ayant reconnu les symptômes. Mais la jolie blonde n'avait rien dit à son fiancé, préférant le lui annoncer pendant l'annonce des vœux.**

« - On n'aura jamais une robe convenable dans laquelle je me sentirai à mon aise, soupira Felicity en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil.  
\- C'est pour cela que j'ai commandé une robe qui ne sera pas trop serrer au niveau de ton ventre, sourit Elina en sortant la dite robe du placard.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Sourit Felicity à son tour.  
\- Tu serais probablement en train de pleurer car ton mariage serait gâcher, répondit Elina avec vantardise. Allez viens, que je t'aide à mettre ta robe. »

 **Felicity se leva de son fauteuil et se positionna Elina, qui l'aida à enfiler la robe. Une fois celle-ci correctement placé, Elina ferma le corset et replaça correctement la jupe, avant de s'éloigner pour admirer son chef d'œuvre.**

 **Qui aurait cru que ces deux là allait devenir amies, voir même des meilleures amies ? Personnes, surtout quand on sait qu'elle était leur relation au début. Mais Felicity avait trouvé les mots pour qu'Elina lui accorde une deuxième chance, chose qu'elle ne faisait presque jamais.**

« - Voilà, tu es prête pour le plus beau jour de ta vie ! S'exclama Elina en tapant dans ses mains avec joie.  
\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais, la remercia Felicity avec un petit sourire.  
\- C'est normal, tu feras bientôt partie de la famille, dit Elina en la regardant. Il y a un problème ?  
\- Tu penses qu'Oliver sera heureux d'apprendre qu'on va avoir un enfant tout les deux ? Lui demanda Felicity en la regardant droit dans les yeux »

 **Surprise par sa question, Elina la regarda, les yeux exorbités, puis vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de celui de sa meilleure amie. Depuis que Felicity était au courant de sa grossesse, pleins de doutes étaient venu l'assaillir.**

 **Oliver serait-il heureux ? Ou pas du tout ? Les laisseraient-ils seuls, elle et l'enfant qu'elle porte ? Puis quand était-il de William ? Oliver en avait eu la garde partagé, deux mois après s'être réconcilié avec Felicity. Jamais le couple n'avait discuté d'avoir des enfants, et voilà que Felicity se trouvait enceinte.**

« - Il faut que tu saches qu'Oliver t'aime plus que tout Felicity, fit Elina en sortant Felicity de ses pensées. Et je suis sûre qu'il sera heureux d'apprendre que tu portes le fruit de votre amour, mais si tu y tiens vraiment, je peux aller le sonder avant la cérémonie, ajouta-t-elle en serrant la main de la belle blonde dans la sienne.  
\- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? La questionna Felicity, en la regardant les larmes aux yeux. »

 **Pour seule réponse, Elina lui adressa un clin d'œil et, après s'être levée de son fauteuil, elle sortit de la pièce, laissant Felicity seule et perdue dans ses pensées. Sur le chemin jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait Oliver, Elina croisa Théa et lui demanda d'aller tenir compagnie à Felicity, chose que la jeune Queen accepta.**

 _ **PDV Oliver**_

 **J'étais dans une des chambres d'amis du manoir d'Elina en train de faire mon nœud de cravate quand Barry et John entrèrent dans la pièce, Ethan sur leurs talons.**

« - Pas trop stressé ? Me demanda Barry en s'approchant de moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Moins que toi le jour de ton mariage, ricanai-je en me retournant pour le regarder.  
\- En même temps, Felicity est beaucoup plus douce qu'Elina, fit remarquer John l'air de rien.  
\- Elina est douce, avec sa famille, répliqua méchamment Barry en regardant mon garde du corps.  
\- On se calme ! Intervenais-je avant que cela n'aille trop loin. C'est jour de fête aujourd'hui, alors on laisse la colère de côté et on fait place à la joie. »

 **J'eue à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que ma meilleure amie débarqua dans la chambre. En la voyant, Ethan se précipita dans les bras de sa mère, qui le porta, puis elle s'avança vers nous.**

« - Pourquoi vous avez l'air tendu ? Demanda-t-elle, en nous regardant un par un.  
\- Pour rien, répondit son mari, en l'embrassant rapidement sur le front. Que viens-tu faire ici ?  
\- J'aimerai savoir si tu serais heureux si, par le plus grand des hasards, Felicity t'annonçait qu'elle est enceinte ? Me questionna-t-elle directement, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. »

 **Désarçonné par sa question, je restai muet avant de me laisser tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Pourquoi me demandait-elle cela ? Savait-elle quelque chose que j'ignorai pour me poser une question aussi directe ?**

« - Qu'est-ce que tu sais qu'on ignore ? Lui demanda John, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Beaucoup de chose qui ne te regarde pas Diggle, répliqua ma meilleure amie froidement. Alors, je peux avoir une réponse à ma question ? Ajouta-t-elle en ne me quittant pas des yeux.  
\- Je serais heureux d'avoir un enfant avec la femme que j'aime, la même avec qui je vais marier aujourd'hui, répondis-je sincèrement. Et qu'elle soit enceinte rapidement ou pas, cela ne change rien à ce que je pense, ajoutai-je.  
\- Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, dit-elle, sûrement satisfaite par ma réponse. Le prêtre est arrivé au fait, alors descendez vous mettre en place car la cérémonie va commencer. »

 **Sans nous laisser le temps de répondre, elle sortit de la chambre, gardant Ethan dans ses bras et embrassant Barry au passage. Regardant mes deux témoins, je soufflais, comme pour me donner du courage, puis on descendit dans la salle de bal, où les invités commençaient déjà à s'installer.**

 _ **PDV Omniscient**_

 **Quand tout le monde firent en place, une mélodie résonna dans la salle de bal et les demoiselles d'honneur, Théa et Elina, entrèrent dans la pièce, chacune au bras des témoins d'Oliver.**

 **Quand ils furent tout les quatre en place, la marche nuptiale commença, tous les invités se levèrent de leur place et Felicity déambula d'un pas lent dans l'allée, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux d'Oliver.**

« - Nous sommes réunis ici pour lier Oliver et Felicity par les liens sacrés du mariage, commença le prêtre quand Felicity fut arrivé aux côté d'Oliver. Mais avant de commencer, si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais. »

 **Les futurs mariés se retournèrent et regardèrent l'assemblée mais personne ne se leva, au plus grand soulagement d'Oliver et Felicity.**

« - Bien nous allons donc pouvoir passer à l'échange des vœux, fit le prêtre. Felicity à vous l'honneur.  
\- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, rigola-t-elle légèrement, les larmes aux yeux. Quand je t'ai quitté, il y a trois ans, je l'ai regrettée dès que je suis sortie de ton bureau mais je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière, continua-t-elle, retenant ses larmes tant bien que mal. Mais maintenant, alors que je suis devant toi et que l'on est sur le point de se marié, je sais que tu es l'homme de ma vie et que tu seras un père parfait pour nos enfants, du moins pour notre enfant qui est déjà dans mon ventre. Et oui, je suis enceinte mais je voulais te le dire devant tout nos invités, pour que tout le monde voit ton visage s »illuminait de bonheur, ajouta-t-elle dans un petit rire. Je t'aime plus que tout Oliver et, même si cela me fait peur quelque fois, je sais que tu seras toujours là pour me rassurer, déclara-t-elle, en essuyant une larme solitaire qui avait coulé sr sa joue.  
\- Oliver, c'est à vous, dit le prête en le regardant.  
\- Depuis la première fois que mon regard à croisé le tien dans ton bureau à QC, j'ai su que ma vie venait de prendre un tournant radical. Ses années passées à tes côtés m'ont conforté dans l'idée que tu m'étais devenue indispensable. Et devant toute cette assemblée, je suis heureux de savoir que tu vas devenir ma femme, mais aussi la mère de mon futur enfant, et des autres aussi, déclara Oliver à son tour en la fixant avec amour. »

 **Felicity lui fit un grand sourire, les yeux remplis de larmes, et Oliver dut faire appelle à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas sauter sur Felicity et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.**

« - Bien, M. Oliver Jonas Queen, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mlle Felicity Meghan Smoak pour le meilleur et pour le pour le pire, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, la richesse comme la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Me demanda le prêtre.  
\- Oui, je le veux, acceptai-je, en passant une alliance en or blanc à l'annulaire de ma femme, au dessus de sa bague de fiancée.  
\- Mlle Felicity Meghan Smoak, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux M. Oliver Jonas Queen pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, la richesse et la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Demanda à nouveau le prêtre.  
\- Oui je le veux, accepta-t-elle, me passant à sont tour une alliance, identique à la sienne mais pour homme, à l'annulaire gauche.  
\- Dans ce cas, par les pouvoir qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Oliver, vous pouvez embrasser la marié, m'autorisa le prêtre, en souriant _._ »

 **Oliver sourit à son tour et, posant ses mains sur les joues de sa femme, il l'embrassa, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Ils finirent par se séparé à bout de souffle, sous les applaudissements des invités.**

« - Je vous aime Mrs Queen, souffla Oliver en collant son front à celui de sa femme.  
\- Je vous aime aussi M. Queen, chuchota-t-elle en souriant. »


End file.
